


Tears vs Wine

by agdhani



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Tears vs Wine

If he could cry, he would.

There’s no rain as fertile as tears.

Who had said that? Tyrion drained the cup and refilled it from the flagon upon the table. It had been someone of import, but he’d be damned if he could remember who.

After everything…all he had seen…all he had done…if any man had cause to weep, it was him.

But tears refused to fall; there was no cleansing, no fertilization of better days ahead. There was only the wine to help him forget. No amount of wine, however, would ever be enough to change one damn thing.


End file.
